Rebelion mystèrieuse
by Princess-Renlotus
Summary: Junko Sakamura a enfin trouver une vie posée. Jusqu'au jour où un nouveau venu dans sa classe va bouleverser son existance...
1. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

_La lumière du jour me transpersait les paupières, aussi violemment que je ne pus m'empècher de plisser mes yeux. J'étais encore habitée par le sommeil, et ce dur réveille me rendi aveugle quelques instants._

-" Si tu restes longtemps avec cette mimique tu vas attraper des rides. À ton âges et sur un si jolies visage, tu ne trouve pas que ça serait dommage?!"

_Cette voix, c'était celle de mon demi-frère Kiosuke. Il adore me taquiner et surtout le matin. Moi qui suis d'une extrême fétardise, il a trouvé le moyen pour me réveiller en me mettant bien sur, de mauvaise humeur. Comme à chaque fois il venait s'agenouiller à côté de mon lit, en prenant soin avant, d'ouvrir délicatement les rideaux. Puis il se plaçait juste devant mon visage et attendait que le soleil me défigure. Dès fois il est telement si près, que je crois qu'il va m'embrasser._

-" Kio, faut pas te sentir obligé de me réveiller tout les matins... Tu sais j'suis plus une petite fille!"

_Je trouvais son prénom trop long et trop sage pour lui, alors je pris l'initiative de le diminuer: comme il le fait aussi pour moi d'ailleurs._

-"Mais c'est mon rôle en temps que grand frère d'une étérnelle fétarde,"Dit-il.

_D'un oeil, je le vis accrocher sur la porte du placard, mon uniforme que sa mère avait pris le soin de repasser._

_Il se retourna et m'offra son plus beau sourir matinal._

_Ce n'était pas réellement mon demi-frère, nous n'avions en commun ni père ni mère. Ma mère était partie vivre en europe après ma naissance et les parents de Kio avaient divorsé à ses 7 ans. Un lien très fort nous unissé, beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié, donc nous considèrions ce lien comme fraternel._

_Il s'avança vers moi et déposa un baisé très tendre sur mon front. Puis approcha ses lèvre près de mon oreille, me l'a mordit légèrement avant de me chuchoter:_

-"Il est 8h40. Sachant que vous commencez les cours à 9h, il ne vous reste donc que 20 minutes pour vous préparer et courir jusqu'à l'école. Alors activez vous Madmoiselle je n'suis plus une petite fille."

_Prise d'une immense panique, je le repoussa si violemment qu'il tomba en arrière._

_Avant de franchir la porte de ma chambre l'uniforme à la main, je lui lança un regard noir en lui hurlant:_

-"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?!"

_IL sourit sadiquement avant de me rétorquer:_

-"C'est telement plus distrayant de te voir courir partout dans la maison le matin."

_Je m'appelle Junko Sakamura, j'ai 17 ans, et comme à chaque rentrée scolaire je suis en retard..._


	2. Chapitre 1

_** Un nouveau intriguant **_

La sonerie venait de retentir depuis 2 minutes, je l'avais entendue du bas de la rue voisine à mon école. Je devais être rouge écrevisse et je sentais la sueur couler le long de mon dos. Le lycée était désert. Bien sur tout le monde était arrivé au moin avec 5 minutes d'avance, ça m'énèrvait, se presser à la rentré alors que ce jour est comme les autres.

Plus qu'un étage. Enfin! J'aperçoit la porte de ma classe, encore ouvert d'ailleurs. Une once d'éspoire m'envahit, le prof n'était peut ètre pas encore là. Je courus le plus vite que mes résevres d'énèrgie me le permettaient. Presque arrivée, plus que quelques pas, mais une voix m'éconnaîssable l'interpella:

**-" Je m'apelle Ren Yokona, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de F..."**

Je voulais ralentir de toutes les dernières forces qu'il me restait, car je sais très bien que ça pouvait être frustrant de se faire interrompre pendant sa présentation de nouvelle élève. Mais il était trop tard, j'arrivais si sauvagement que tout le monde sursauta de frayeur en me voyant.

_MR Sushida:_**-"Ah mademoiselle Sakamura, vous battez des records! Seulement 4 minutes de retard; 1 minute de moin que l'an dernier.**

**-Je suis désolé", dis je en m'inclinant le plus bas possible que mes membres le permettaient.**

_MR Sushida:_**-"Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des escuses Mademoiselle, c'est monsieur Yokona que vous avez interrompue."**

Je me tus baissant doucement la tête puis le haut du corps.

_MR Sushida:_**-"Bon on va pas y passer la journée. Allez vous assoir où il y a de la place."**

Sont regard si sévère me glaça le sang. Par chance ma place habituelle n'était pas prise, pour y accéder je devais passer devant le bureau, ce qui m'obligea à passer devant celui que j'avais interrompu. Je sentis que tout les regards me dévisageaient et à ma grande surprise quand je me suis retournée, seul le regard de ce garçon m'interpella.

Il a les yeux d'un gris transparant et ses cheveux mi long, d'un noir élèctrique, sont si lisse que les filles rêvaient déja surement de sortir avec lui. De plus il n'était pas si typé que nous, donc il ne devait pas être totalement japonais.

Son regard ne me dévisageait pas, et d'ailleurs je ne pouvais lui donner une expression quelquonque. Il me regardais c'est tout.

_Très vite monsieur Sushida reprit:_

**-"Donc monsieur Yokona, reprenez ou vous en étiez; vous avez 17 ans et vous venez...?!?"**

_Yokona:_**-"De France!"**

_**Narateur Ren Yokona**_

_Yume:_**-"De France? Mais pourquoi parle t'il si bien japonais? et pourquoi...**

_Mitayi:_**-Ca explique ce pourquoi il est si beau! A mon avis il doit être à moitié japonais et français.**

_Sasheki:_**-Moi j'le trouve pas si beau. Et puis c'est un naze d'être parti de France, les françaises sont trop canon!**

Et voila je m'en doutais, pareil qu'à mon arrivé en France, toutes ces questions qu'on me posait sur le Japon, là je vais avoir là même chose pour la France.

_MR Sushida:_**-"Très bien, euh... nous reparlerons de ceci en cours de géographie, puisque cette année nous étudions justement le continent Européen. Allez donc vous assoir derrière mademoiselle Sakamura, celle qui vous a interrompu.**

Je hochais la tête et me déplaça jusqu'a la place qu'il m'avait indiqué. Des chuchotements remplissaient la pièce, mais monsieur Sushida retablissa le silence dans la salle. La jeune fille assise devant moi, avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, alors que monsieur Sushida repris le cours de vive voix. Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, faisait abstraction totale de ce que pouvaient dire les autres filles à son sujet, et ça me fis sourir malgrès moi. Ce point commun que nous avions m'intrigua puisque son visage m'était famillié.

_**Narrateur Junko Sakamura**_

A mon nom je sursota. Je vis le nouveau s'avançer vers moi, qu'est ce que j'avais fait encore, Ah ce Kio grrrh, ce soir j'lui fait sa fête. Yokona ne me regardais pas, ni moi ni personne d'ailleurs, il vixait un point je ne sais où dans le néant. Il m'étonnait, malgrès toutes les filles qui le regardaient et bavaient limite sur lui et tout les garçons rageux, il arrivait à y faire abstraction. Il se plaça juste derrière moi et je retournais à mes plans de vengeance sur Kio.


End file.
